


Don't Go Russian to Judgement

by Crematosis



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov are Siblings, F/M, Misunderstandings, Russian Bucky Barnes, Russian Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Sam is surprised to see a stranger in Natasha's apartment when he shows up to take her on a date.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Fluff Bingo





	Don't Go Russian to Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> For the Family AU square for Marvel Fluff Bingo

Sam was whistling as he headed up the stairs to Natasha’s third story apartment. It was the first time he would be seeing her place and he was a little excited about that, even if it was a just a quick peek before taking her out to dinner.

The outside of apartment 322 was pretty nondescript. The door was unadorned and the curtains in the window were a plain grey color. But that was expected. Natasha was a pretty no-nonsense woman. She wouldn’t bother decorating the outside of the apartment because she was never going to see those decorations. But he bet the interior was a different story.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently for a moment. There was no immediate answer, but as he debated knocking a second time, the door opened.

Sam blinked. The person at the door wasn’t Natasha.

The scruffy-looking man standing in what was supposed to be Natasha’s doorway glared at him from beneath his red hoodie. “What you want?” he said in a thick Russian accent.

“Uh, hi. I’m looking for Natasha. Is this the right address?”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “What business you have with Natasha?”

“I’m her boyfriend. I’m taking her out for a date. She does live here, right?”

“Why should I tell you? You may be KGB spy.”

“KGB? What the hell? Is Natasha in some kind of trouble?”

Natasha had mentioned that her family had emigrated from Russia when she was very young, but she hadn’t mentioned that they were running away from any trouble back in Russia.

The man’s already intense expression sharpened. “Are you looking to make trouble with her?”

“No, man, I’m just here for our date. But what’s all this about the KGB? Have they taken her? Do we need to call the police?”

There was a crash from further inside the apartment. The hooded man looked over his shoulder with an expression of alarm.

“Natasha!” Sam shouted. “Run! I’ll get some help.”

“What? Sam, is that you?” Natasha appeared in the doorway, her hair done up in an intricate braid and her white blouse completely pristine. “What’s with all the yelling?”

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Sam said. “The KGB wasn’t trying to kidnap you?”

“No. Did this idiot tell you that?” Natasha smacked him across the chest. “What have I told you about scaring off my boyfriends?”

“Fuck, that hurts,” the man said in a completely different voice.

“What the hell is going on here? Sam demanded.

Natasha sighed. “I’m sorry, Sam. This is my younger brother.”

“Boris,” the man said in the Russian accent.

“James,” Natasha corrected. She gave him a withering look. “Knock it off. You don’t even speak Russian."

“So maybe I’m not fluent. But I know enough to keep Aunt Yelena happy.”

Natasha gave Sam a sidelong look. “He’s American. In fact, so American that he was named after one of the presidents, James Buchanan. But we all call him Bucky.”

Sam frowned. “Why’d your parents name him after Buchanan? Wasn’t he a pretty terrible president?”

“It’s fitting, because he’s a pretty terrible brother.”

“Hey,” Bucky said indignantly.

“Don’t argue with me. I saw that stunt you were trying to pull. Normal brothers don’t do that kind of thing.”

Bucky huffed. “I was just trying to get a feel for Sam’s character.”

“By faking a kidnapping? What if Sam had called the police, dumbass? You would have had a lot of explaining to do.”

“I wouldn’t have let it get that far.”

“Uh-huh. Sure.” She rolled her eyes. “Come on, Sam. You ready to get out of here?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“You better bring my sister home in one piece,” Bucky warned.

“I can handle myself, thank you.” Natasha slipped her purse over her shoulder and gave Bucky one last stern look as she closed the door behind her.

Sam cleared his throat.“So, your brother seems…interesting.”

“That’s one way of putting it. I’m sorry. I should have warned you about him. But I didn’t think he would do anything this crazy. I’ve had a bad ex or two and now he thinks it’s his mission to keep me safe from any guys who might want to hurt me or break my heart. And that’s not his job.”

“So did I pass his test or is he going to spring something else on me the next time?”

Natasha groaned. “God, I hope not. But he shouldn’t be living with me for too much longer. This was just a temporary arrangement until he got back on his feet. Very temporary, if he keeps this kind of thing up.”

Sam chuckled. “Hopefully after a few years it’ll just be a very funny story we can all laugh about.”

Her mouth quirked upwards. “I like you. Always thinking positively. And hey, if you survived Bucky, you should survive the rest of my family with no problems.”


End file.
